


Inexplicable

by 2hyunlove



Series: The Moments Where You and I Exist [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, It's done, M/M, if you blink, that short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: I'm caught in writers' block and creative stress with real life t.t I don't particularly like this drabble but I needed the stress relief. I am sorry oTL





	Inexplicable

Minhyun didn't realise how many places remind him of Jonghyun until he's on a day off. Day offs were such a rare commodity that Minhyun wanted to enjoy it to the fullest before the whirlwind of activities began and he barely had time to breath again.

His first stop was the cozy bookstore he'd dragged Jonghyun to before. It was a quiet place that smelled of freshly pressed paper. Minhyun loved the place and he had wanted to convince Jonghyun to read more so he had taken Jonghyun here. 

His fingers glide over the books, the texture of the books' spines giving Minhyun sensory pleasure.  
Looking at the shelves, he sees a book that makes him smile. He'd tried to convince Jonghyun to read it. The other had paid attention politely but when Jonghyun's eyes started to glaze over, Minhyun sighed and waved him off to where the manhwa section was. Jonghyun had cozily ensconced himself in an alcove with his favorite manhwa and forgot the world. 

When Minhyun finally decided on his purchases, he'd found Jonghyun napping, the sunlight streaming from the window framed the sleeping boy, giving him an innocent cast. He'd messed up Jonghyun's hair with a mischievous grin to wake him up and Jonghyun's whining protest had been so cute.

Minhyun takes the book with his other choices and brings them to the counter with a small smile. 

For lunch, he wanders into the ramen shop they used to go to after a hard workout with their physical trainer and the delicious aroma of the ramen's tonkotsu base reminds him of the moments where Jonghyun would slurp his noodles so loudly with gusto and how, when Jonghyun puts down his bowl, their arms would touch briefly because the tables are slightly too small for two grown men. Minhyun remembers how Jonghyun's cheeks would puff up like a chipmunk's, filled with noodles, pork belly and soup and how the urge to pinch them would always come over him. 

Minhyun misses him.

Even the familiar streets of Hongdae that they've walked together many times, makes the ache of missing him sharper. Those moments when they could comfortably walk along regular streets, arm slung across Jonghyun's thinner frame, Dongho, Minki and Aron hyung with them, just taking in the sights and sounds of Seoul's busy streets.

Of course, the music shop he passes by, plays “Yeoboseyo” as soon as he steps into listening range. Minhyun almost throws up his hands in surrender. He might as well go back to the dorm. Now that he's started down this melancholic path, it was just bound to get worse the more his feet take him to familiar places that evoke memories.

Sighing, Minhyun walks in the general direction of public transportation, tugging his baseball cap lower and his face mask higher to cover more of his face. The streets are starting to fill up with people as the afternoon progressed and he tries to avoid the crowds by going through the side alleys.

He actually gets lost. He could have sworn he knew the alleys around this part of Seoul pretty well but it shows how his luck today was just going downhill. He's in front of an old abandoned building where it seems a crew is shooting something. He approached the closest one to ask about directions to the main street.

When he gets the answers, he politely thanks them and turns to go when a flash of red catches his eyes. It's such a distinctive red that he just had to look.

“Dongho?”

“Ya, Hwang Minhyun? How did you get here, man?” Dongho enthusiastically claps a hand on his back, dragging Minhyun in for a rough, warm hug, just a little too strong, as always.

“I got lost and ended up here.”

“Ah. You know your phone has GPS, right?” 

“Like the GPS actually works in busy streets with big buildings like Seoul. Stupid side streets are hard for GPS.”

“True that.” Dongho says distractedly as he sees a staff motioning to him. “I wish I could tell you I can get the others but we're really busy with this shoot.” Dongho scratches the nape of his head, his tone apologetic.

“It's fine. Can I at least take a peek? I'll be as quiet as a mouse.”

“Sure. I'll make some sort of excuse. We all miss you, man.” 

Dongho motions for Minhyun to follow and they reach the stretch of abandoned factory. He sees Minki first, his stylist touching up his makeup. Minhyun gives him a hopefully nonchalant wave as his heartbeat accelerates with anticipation.

He hears the photographer and sees the flash of lights even before he sees the mass of people.

“Jonghyun-ah, I need a more pensive expression on your face. A little softer please.”

Jonghyun's affirmative reply reaches Minhyun first, sending a slight shiver through his frame as the remembered voice reaches in and squeezes his heart. Minhyun takes a few steps to come into full view.

  
_“Their eyes met and in an instant, with an inexplicable, only half rush of emotion, they were in perfect communion. F. Scott Fitzgerald”_

In that moment, Jonghyun's whole demeanor changed.

Click.

“PERFECT.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm caught in writers' block and creative stress with real life t.t I don't particularly like this drabble but I needed the stress relief. I am sorry oTL


End file.
